


Dangerous Games

by Xochiquetzl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-31
Updated: 2005-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-05 05:38:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xochiquetzl/pseuds/Xochiquetzl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two spies have a conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous Games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lore/gifts).



"Did you arrange this?"

 

Remus looked around the room. The cabin was isolated. The only people who knew they were here were Voldemort and Greyback--at least, to the best of his knowledge--he'd been sent by Greyback to meet a Death Eater about a potion. He supposed he should have known. "I did what you asked," he said. "I stayed away, pretended that I believed you were guilty, pretended to take up with Tonks..."

"What does she know?"

"Enough," Remus said. "My point being that I wouldn't arrange this. Did you?"

Severus smiled for a moment. "No."

"But you don't mind?"

"On the contrary," Severus said, "I hoped it would be you. I've been thinking about this for some time."

"This is a dangerous game we're playing."

"I like dangerous games," Severus said, and Remus supposed that was how they got into this mess, although he didn't dare say so.

"I'm supposed to ask you for Wolfsbane," Remus said.

Severus waved his hand dismissively, and then beckoned.

"You still want me," Remus said.

"Of course."

"Tell me," Remus said.

"Only if you tell me as well."

"I miss your hands," Remus said, and Severus' hand reached over and rested lightly on his knee.

"I miss your mouth, and the noises you make," Severus said.

"Your fingers, my God, they're like... they don't look like they'd be as nimble as they are."

Severus moved closer, and slid his hand up, under Remus' shirt. Oh.

"And the callouses, they're just the right amount firm."

"I want to suck your cock and then fuck you," Severus said.

Remus moaned.

"Yes," Severus breathed. "That's it." He knelt in front of Remus and unzipped his trousers. "Make that noise again."

"You can't talk with your mouth full," Remus said.

"You talk now, and I'll talk later," Severus said, pulling Remus' cock out of his pants. "Talk to me," he said, and gave Remus' cock a long lick.

Remus let out a long, shuddering breath. Severus shifted and started to suck in earnest. Remus moaned, and said, "Severus, yes..."

"Tell me," Severus said. "I'll give you anything you want."

"Your fingers," Remus said. "In me."

Severus' eyes were filled with lust. He pulled off Remus' clothes, leaving Remus naked and shivering on the sofa. He pulled a vial of lubricating potion out of his pocket--of course, he had some with him, he'd clearly planned this--and poured some onto his fingers. "Tell me."

He considered telling Severus to undress, but decided this was kinkier. He licked his lips, and said, "Please hurry."

Severus reached up, and guided him into a reclining position. His finger slipped up and into Remus, and he lowered his head. "Tell me," he said, and started to lick and suck again, while his finger moved inside Remus.

Remus felt like Manet's Olympia, lying back with Severus kneeling between his legs, all black hair and solemn black clothes and mouth moving up and down on his cock. "More."

A second finger joined the first inside Remus, the knuckles pleasantly knobby. Remus moaned and squirmed, and Severus made a noise, faint, in the back of his throat.

"So good," Remus said. "I want you so badly." He slid a foot down to Severus' crotch. Severus flinched, and made a slight hissing noise.

"Slowly," Severus said.

"Yes," Remus said, squirming in time to Severus' fingers. "More."

A third bony, knobby-knuckled finger worked its way inside him, and Remus let out a moan so extravagant that it startled even him. Under his foot, Severus' cock twitched.

He was babbling now, and Severus' fingers were pumping into him hard in response to his urgings. God, fuck, yes, so good. Severus. And then Severus was stopping, pulling off his trousers and pants down, and Remus realized he'd said, "Fuck me, please, fuck me."

"I think about this all the time," Severus said, in an almost conversational tone. He was shaking, however.

There was a vulnerability in that statement that took Remus' breath away.

"Roll over," Severus said, and Remus rolled over onto his knees, and Severus pressed into him, thick and hard. "God, so tight."

Remus moaned, deep and throaty and long.

"Yes," Severus said, and started to move. "I love the noises you make. Moan for me. So erotic; you have no idea, do you?"

"I want it deep," Remus said.

"Oh, yes," Severus said. And then he made a noise of his own, faint and low, and Remus squirmed against him and groaned an answer.

Severus moved slowly inside him, murmuring, "I've missed this so much."

"More," Remus said. "Faster."

"I want this to last," Severus said. He was still partially dressed; his trousers rubbed up against Remus' thighs as he sped up.

"God, Severus."

"Yes..."

And then he was babbling again, moaning, "God, yes, harder, fuck me, want your cock, so good," and Severus moaned, too, and Severus reached down and grabbed his cock and he was coming, God, coming so hard he could see stars, and behind him Severus slowed down and moaned and stopped. And then they were lying together on the couch.

"I've missed you terribly," Remus said.

"Lucky us, being sent to meet about potions," Severus said.

"About that," Remus said. "Wolfsbane. It's for werewolves not in the registry, to hide them."

"I told you, I'll give you anything you want," Severus said. "I want them to think you're a brilliant negotiator so they'll send you again."

Remus reached down for Severus' hand, and threaded his hands through it and squeezed. "What should I give you in return?"

"Say that you owe me a favor," Severus said. "That's ominous enough that it'll look good for me, and will make you more popular with them."

Severus was right, of course. He was good at this, which was why he was still alive. "Thank you."

Severus leaned over, and kissed the back of his shoulder. Remus considered telling him he loved him, but that was perhaps too dangerous a game even for Severus.

For now, at least.


End file.
